


Jim's SnuffleBear Reunion

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds something he lost of Jim's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's SnuffleBear Reunion

## Jim's SnuffleBear Reunion

by Tamy Pooh

Author's website:  <http://winged.ma-at.net/Pooh>

Full disclaimers at website. I don't own any of them- I am owned by several Snuffle Bears   


Thanks to the Senadians and Sewit people for all your support.   


See more Snuffle Stories at snuffles site. 

This story is a sequel to: Jim's Lost Snuffles 

* * *

"Jim," the happy scream woke the big man out of a deep sleep, a sleep that had been plauged by dreams of his snuffle bear calling to him for the last 4 days. 

Rolling over and groaning, he wasn't sure he could put up with the exuberance of his partner this early in the morning. 

"Jim, man!" The yell came again, slightly softer, but just as exuberant. Jim steeled himself just in time, as 150lbs of that exhuberance bounced onto their bed, and over on top of him. 

Pushing his hands up, he uncovered his eyes. He'd taken to wearing the eye mask to sleep these past few restless nights. Bringing his hands down, he gently carressed the half naked body laying draped over him. 

Wearily, he looked up into sparkling blue eyes, "what Blair? I'm tired, haven't slept much since.. well... you know." 

Blair gave a little bounce, chuckling at the grunt from the bigger man. Leaning down, he grabbed Jim's mouth in a deep, long kiss. He waited until Jim's eyes were closed in the moment. Abruptly breaking the kiss, he leaned up onto his elbows on Jim's chest. 

Jim opened his eyes at Blair's movements. He looked up into close, black, beady eyes, framed by a blue furry face, blue thread nose slightly worn. Breaking out in the first, true, genuine smile he'd had in days, The Sentinel gathered his Guide and snuffle bear in his arms and held them tightly, as if afraid he would loose one or the other again. 

Kissing Blair's unkempt furry head, he gave a big hug to both."Where?" he questioned. 

"Oh, man... last place I ever would have looked. I mean, I never go there anymore, you know?... my old bed, under the blanket. I must have had him in my hands when I was using the computer, then I was cleaning up in there. Whatever," snuggling in tighter to Jim's bear chest, Blair held the Little Blue Snuffles to them both, as if it were glass, "we're all together now, man. That's all that counts." 

Now, read Snuffles POV in The Day I got Lost. 

05-18-01 

* * *

End Jim's SnuffleBear Reunion by Tamy Pooh: snufflebears@juno.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
